


I will not have you without the darkness

by Danger_Floof_Floof



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimiclaude Week (Fire Emblem), M/M, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Floof_Floof/pseuds/Danger_Floof_Floof
Summary: The sun and the moon will bring the end of the world together.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	I will not have you without the darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this one is more poetic than my other works it's also a little dark so that's fun. I don't know what kind of emotion it'll give you but I would love to know what kind in the comments!! :)  
> Enjoy!
> 
> For Dimiclaude week 2020 Day 3: Sun & Moon

Some say the world will end in flames. 

But where should these flames come from?

* * *

They deemed him the Savior King, the sun of their dark, bleak world.

A common assumption of the sun is it brings with it the light that sparks hope in the hearts of even the most hopeless. That it leaves everything in a golden curtain, giving the land an ethereal glow. 

But what most chose to ignore is that the sun also harms. The sun scorches skin, sets a fire beneath the veins and sears the flesh and bones. 

The sun will bring them light, but not by any means, shall it guide them.

* * *

Others say the world will end in ice.

And where should this cold come from?

* * *

The King of Unification is how they praised him.

He worked most of his life in the shadows of the greater ones. He moved swiftly through the moonlight, carrying out his schemes and dispensing of his enemies in the dead of night.

He brings with him the tranquility of the moon.

But the moon has a dark side none have explored— have not dared to go near. For in this darkness lay secrets of the unknown, passage ways to death, and a chilling cold unlike any other.

The moon will bring with it the peace of the night, but it will not protect them from the terrors of the darkness.

* * *

And the people fight.

They have been betrayed.

Flames will rise and pour from the sun and lick the skin off his enemies, their screams will fuel his rage. 

The icy cold will descend from the moon and freeze his enemies, snapping them in half under beams of moonlight.

They are whole together.

And in the midst of destruction, the sun will claim the moon as his own.

Fire and ice will dance together in a vicious cycle of take and give. The sun will bring the moon to his flames and be matched with a shivering, deep cold and through the haze of passion, he will jump in.

Through the flames of passion, the sun’s love will breath searing kisses onto the moon’s cold skin and the moon, wrapped so tightly in the sun’s darkness, will also be his light.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that they remained in the flames of passion until it ate at them both and turned them to ash. That's a little dark but then again so is this fic since DImitri and Claude killed everyone...  
> aha well that's that. I need to write some more happier fics I think. This is a lot of angst. Whoopsie!  
> Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
